Battle Royale: Unexpected POVs
by LoLGamerGirl
Summary: Some deaths are tragic, while others are brutal. But what if you put the scene in someone else's shoes? Please make suggestions on who you would like to see next! Give me the person's death, and the POV it is told in. Thank you for supporting this collection!


_Hey! Leave a review for critique and stuff, I'm not good at this stuff. This is my first collection of stories :)_

Hirono Shimizu: Mitsuko's POV

[Day 1, Afternoon]

Mitsuko approached the small shack where her school uniform was hung. She carefully looked around to see if there was anyone around, then entered the small building.

As she walked into the small, useless kitchen in the back of the house, she heard a voice.

"Mit-su-ko!" Each syllable was laced with a certain sadism.

Her hand instantly went to the sickle by her waist as she turned around.

"Hirono!" She was sitting casually next to the entrance of the room, a gun in hand. Hirono slowly got up and aimed the pistol at Mitsuko's face.

"Great," she said, a sadistic smile lighting up her face. "I've finally found you." Without warning, she spun Mitsuko around and snatched up the sickle from her belt. Mitsuko looked at Hirono in shock. Hirono made a face of fake innocence. "This is your weapon, Mitsuko?" she asked, still holding Mitsuko at gunpoint.

Mitsuko's heart was pounding. "Yes," she said, tearing her eyes away from Hirono and staring at the ground.

"Kind of lame, huh?" Hirono stepped in front of Mitsuko and slowly stepped back. "Yoshimi's dead, right?" she asked.

Mitsuko swallowed nervously and averted her eyes. "Died with Kuramoto."

"Oh, so you _saw_," Hirono exclaimed. She stepped back to the back of the house, still holding her innocent act. "Well," she said, pretending to examine the sickle, "_I_ saw that Megumi's throat was slit.. with some sort of _sickle_!"

Hirono threw the scythe as she finished the last word. The sickle flashed and buried itself into the wood post, inches away from Mitsuko's head. A small shriek escaped her and blood pounded in her ears.

"Mitsuko!" Hirono was walking toward Mitsuko again, the pistol firmly grasped in her hand. "Do you have Megumi's weapon?" she demanded.

Mitsuko hesitated for a moment. "Of course not!" she lied, making sure that her voice was laced with convincing terror. Might as well keep a helpless act going and taze her later.

"But it looked like someone was there all night." Hirono kept walking. "I found a tampon in the toilet."

Mitsuko mentally kicked herself. She realized that simply a tampon could be evidence, and she was careless to just toss it into the toilet without thinking.

"Megumi wasn't having hers." Hirono smiled briefly, the gun inches away from Mitsuko's face. Her smile faded. "Mitsuko, you started yesterday, right?" she asked, her voice hard. The forefinger was hovering over the trigger.

Mitsuko blinked. Maybe she could make a loophole. "What's that got to-" she started.

Hirono interrupted. "Cut the crap, murderer!" she shouted. Mitsuko could see the anger slowly rising, the sanity running out. "You with all the boys," Hirono snarled, "but had to steal mine!"

Mitsuko felt hollow. The person who she once called a friend was slowly disappearing. Between her set up act and her true feelings, Mitsuko started to cry. Hirono took no notice whatsoever; in fact, the crying made her angrier. "You were pimping Yoshimi!" Hirono shouted. "Probably hung them both!"

Mitsuko's face wrinkled up with sadness. "How can you say-" she began.

"You piss me off!" Hirono screamed. "I'll kill you!"

Mitsuko lowered herself to the ground in mock defeat. "Come on!" she sobbed, "What is this?" She was sitting on the ground now, slowly backing up. "Stop joking and forgive me already!"

Hirono kicked her in the stomach and Mitsuko was knocked to the ground. "Stop faking it!" Hirono yelled.

Mitsuko's brain was red with anger and she could only see through a red mist. "I've had enough!" she screamed. "Why does everyone gang up on me?! What did I do?!"

Hirono kicked her to the ground again. "Think about what you did! You think you can get away from it!?" She began to kick her multiple times, the breath being knocked away from Mitsuko. "Cry your eyes out! Apologize to Yoshimi and Megumi!"

This was enough. Mitsuko felt for the stun gun and whipped it out, yelling. The taser shocked Hirono's hand and the Colt pistol skidded across the floor. Mitsuko ran for the pistol and aimed it at Hirono, who had tripped and fell to the ground. Her eyes were full of terror and Mitsuko enjoyed it. "This was Megumi's weapon," Mitsuko said. She activated it a few times to emphasize the point. "But this is what I was after," she added, a mad gleam in her eyes. The pistol was aimed directly at Hirono's forehead.

Hirono looked defiant, yet she was scared. "You… You bitch! Murderer!" she yelled.

"What's wrong with killing?" Mitsuko mused. Killing was a natural thing in her scarred life. Nothing bad about it. "Everyone's got their reasons."

Hirono shrieked with pure terror, the sound grating Mitsuko's ears. She pushed her messenger bag onto Mitsuko, then turned and ran. Mitsuko felt satisfied. No one messed with her and got out alive. She got up and fired twice, the sound echoing loudly in the enclosed space. Hirono didn't cry out. She simply sprawled out onto the floor. Dead.

Mitsuko felt nothing. If Hirono wasn't going to be nice, the entire world might've been her enemy.

_Wait like 5 days for the next chapter :)_


End file.
